High School in Port Jamacia Weed
by All Hail the Heartbreaker
Summary: Jack is the badboy of the school and Will is the cute adorable one, but Elizabeth is determined to take Jack from Kayla, what will happen at High School with all this madness. JackOC WillOC
1. Default Chapter

High school at Port Royal.  
  
Chapter 1. Kayla, Jack, Erin and Will were all sat at their usual table in English. Erin and Will had been going out for about 4 months and were both really shy. They were being all lovey dovey about everything where as Jack and Kayla acted as if they would never see each other again tongues down each other's throats as usual.  
  
Jack had black dreadlocks in his hair but they were only just under his shoulders but they were still growing. He had about three beads in the front dreadlocks as usual and he had a red bandana that kept it out of his eyes. Jack had deep chocolate eyes that could make almost any girl weak at the knees!  
  
Kayla was quite tall with red hair down between her shoulder blades. It wasn't like bright deep red but more like a deep burgundy red. It was sssssooooo nice. Kayla had her belly button pierced and she loved showing it off. It looked really good on her because she had a very flat stomach. She also had a small tattoo on her hip. It was a little sparrow, (no she's not Jack's sister!). She had the most beautiful sea green eyes in Port Royal. They won their way into any guy's heart.  
  
Erin was not that much different from Kayla. She too was tall. She had very long legs and long hair as well. It wasn't long in the way it made her look lanky though. It really suited her. Erin's blonde hair came down to her hips and she kept it up into a ponytail a lot. Erin had deep blue eyes and it was the first thing that struck people when they saw her. Erin didn't like the thought of having a tattoo but her two friends Kayla and Gemz had persuaded her to get one. She had a small butterfly on her hip in the same place Kayla had hers. (You'll find out more about Gemz in a minute).  
  
Will had his hair just above his shoulders. It was brown and wavy and he kept it in a low ponytail behind his head. He had the same chocolate brown eyes as Jack.  
  
Kayla and Jack were always getting told off for what the teachers said being "too intimate" with each other. This time was no exception. "JACK, KAYLA! WILL YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER AND GET ON WITH YOUR WORK! GOD FORBID YOU COULD KEEP YOURS LIPS SEALED!!! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Mrs. Benzie shrieked at them.  
  
They never used to be like that. Too be honest, Kayla used to be a bit of a goody to shoes and a bit of a boffin. She had always done as she was told and was known as the teacher's pet. Everything had changed since last year. Jack had just got rid of his girlfriend Ana-Maria and Elizabeth had decided that she would trick him into being her boyfriend. Kayla was fed up with all of Elizabeth's Games so she told Jack what was going on. As you can imagine it had all led on from there. Jack was and is the bad boy of the school and since Kayla had been going out with him, she had been a teenage rebel!  
  
"That stupid woman!" Jack whispered in Kayla's ear and from the way he said it Kayla knew he had that famous smirk on his face, "Need the toilet?" Jack asked. Kayla looked at him weirdly. "Savvy?" he said with an almost evil smile on his face. "Ah.........savvy!" she said realizing what he meant.  
  
"Mrs. Benzie?" Kayla shouted across the classroom waving her hand in the air. Will and Erin looked at Jack with a little giggle. Everybody knew about Jack and Kayla's little plans but their teachers never seemed to figure these things out.  
  
"Yes Michaela?" Mrs. Benzie asked looking over her glasses at Kayla. A shiver ran up Kayla's spine a Kayla's full name came out of the teacher's mouth. She hated that name. No wait she despised that name. Jack stood up ready to shout at Mrs. Benzie but Kayla yanked on his sleeve and mouthed no to him with an evil glance. Jack sat down reluctantly. "I need the toilet," Kayla answered with gritted teeth turning back to glare at Mrs. Benzie. Kayla got up and went out of the classroom and into the girls' toilets to wait for Jack.  
  
"Miss! Miss!" Jack shouted across the room. "Yes Jack?" Mrs. Benzie said. She was clearly getting annoyed now. "I've got a stomach ache." "Go to reception then. Leave your bag because we all know you'll be back!"  
  
Will laughed at this and Erin elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey!" he said looking at Erin as if to say what did ya do that for? Erin gave him a little peck on the cheek and Jack rolled his eyes. He picked up his bag slinging it over one of his shoulders and walking over to them. "Can't you guys grow up," he said. He bent down and whispered into Will's ear, "Try it the French way mate, they have the whole pleasing women thing to an art," and with that he left.  
  
Jack snuck into the girl's toilets and saw Kayla sitting on the side. "Bout time. What did ya say to her?" Kayla asked slipping herself gently off the side. "Stomach ache......and I need to make it all better," he said as he dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to Kayla stopping just centimetres away from her face, "and it really hurts," he said in a little boy's voice. "Oh dear," Kayla said in a nurses' voice cooing him and planting small kisses down his neck. She gave him a hicci right in the middle of his neck for everybody to see. He put his hands on her bum and picked her up and placed her back on the side. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and Jack placed kisses all down her neck. All of a sudden... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... the bell rang for lunch!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack cried dropping his head onto Kayla's shoulder. "Why? Why? Why? Why now??"  
  
"Until tomorrow," Kayla said as she pushed Jack out the way. She picked up her bag and headed to the door but before she could get there Jack pushed his way in front of her. "Not so fast," Jack said standing in front of her. "Move please," she said. "You're gonna have to ask a lil' nicer," he said looking down at her. Although she was tall, she was short compared to Jack. Kayla rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She knew what he wanted so she thought she better get it over with. Not saying that she didn't like being in the girl's toilets with Jack at the beginning of lunchtime when all the girl's come in here. Actually yeah that is what she was saying. She grabbed Jack's loose shirt and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss that he wasn't expecting.  
  
"Ok. Now will ya move?" Kayla asked breaking away from the kiss. Sure," Jack said still trying to catch his breath. He stepped aside to let her pass. As she went to leave she quickly spun around, "oh yeah Jack? Come to mine about 11-ish." With that she left.  
  
Jack banged his fists on the wall. Kayla knows that Jack hates being teased and that is what he just let her do. Tease him. She knows that she succeeded in it as well which makes it worse. Just hen a group of giggling schoolgirls walked in and just stared at Jack with their mouths gaping. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot," he said and then he walked out. Will met him just outside the girl's toilets. Will looked at Jack with his eyebrows raise. "Jack?" Will asked with his mouth open about to ask him how things went but Jack cut him off. "Don't ask," he said trying to cover the hicci that Kayla had given him.  
  
Kayla went to meet Erin and Gemz at their locker but when she got there it was only Erin. "Where's Gemz?" Kayla asked. Gemz was their other friend. She was the youngest though. She was only 15. Kayla was 16 and Erin was 17. Jack was 18. Gemz was a lot shorter then everyone else. It wasn't like majorly short but she was the shortest out of them all. They were all quite thin and all of them had their belly buttons pierced (except Erin). Gemz had a tattoo on her hip. It was a picture of the sun. She also had one at the base of her back. It was Chinese writing but she didn't know what it said. She had another one on the back of her neck but she didn't tell anyone about that and she had it there since she was tiny. She almost always wore her hair s it would cover it. Gemz had auburn hair that fell just between the top of her back and the bottom of her shoulder blades. Unlike Kayla and Erin, she did not have a boyfriend. It didn't bother her though because she wasn't the 'committing' type. She loved being single and being able to have a joke and flirt.  
  
"I dunno where she is. She had Music with Mrs. Haighton last and you know what she's like in those lessons," Erin said arching her eyebrows. "Right we better go get her," Kayla said in an oh-my-god-what-is-it-this- time tone of voice that made Erin chuckle.  
  
They walked around the corner of the corridor and saw David stood outside the classroom. Erin walked up to David as Kayla went and peered into the room to see what was going on inside. All she could see was Mrs. Haighton (who looked furious) with her hands on her hips. She couldn't see Gemz. "So what is it this time?" Erin asked David rolling her eyes. Erin and David spoke quite proper unlike Kayla and Gemz. "Well, we were all in our lesson as normal and Gemma and I were sat at the keyboard," David didn't believe in nicknames so always called people by their full names, "Gemz was getting bored so she told Mrs. Haighton that one of the teacher's from the languages department needed her. Mrs. Haighton went to see what they wanted and whilst Mrs. Haighton was on the wild goose chase, Gemz slipped a love letter in her drawer signed, Mr. Bowden,"  
  
Erin and Kayla laughed at this a bit because everyone knows that Mrs. Haighton has had a crush on Mr. Bowden for ages. David carried on ignoring the interruption of laughs, "Mrs. Haighton came back and saw the love note, and thought it was real and when Mr. Bowden walked in she spoke to him about it and was really embarrassed when he knew nothing about it."  
  
"Well how did she find out it was Gemz then?" Erin asked a bit confused. "Well if you'd let me finish. While she had put the love note in the drawer, Elizabeth also put Gemma's fags in the drawer. Don't ask me what Elizabeth had been doing in our lesson. I think she had a free period or something. So when Mrs. Haighton held up the fags and said whose are these and what are they doing in my drawer you can just imagine what Gemz did. She stood up and said give those back they're mine." David finished and Kayla and Erin just said "Uh oh."  
  
At that moment Gemz came back out and slammed the door. Before Mrs. Haighton could come out and shout at her, she was already around the corner. "So what is it this time?" Kayla and Erin said walking away from David. "Same old same old. She said if she catches me with fags again then she will ring me parents. Oh yeah and she wants me te see the councillor again," Gemz said passing the mister meaner to Kayla and getting the lip gloss out of her bag. They headed to the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
"Look guys I'll meet ya outside I just have te go see some one. I'll be back this time though I promise." With that Gemz walked off and went down to see Mini. "Mini wait up," she shouted as she caught up with him, "look I ran into a spot of' trouble with Mrs. Haighton. Can I Have another pack o' fags."  
  
"Okay but I'll give them to you for £2.50 as you are me best customer," he said passing her a pack of fags. She gave him the money. "Cheers mini," she said giving him a peck on the cheek that made him blush a little. Gemz went back to the football pitch where Erin and Kayla were sat chatting. 


	2. Jack vs Norrington

Chapter 2  
  
All three of them sat down on the ground and watched Jack, Will and all their mates play football against Norrington and all his mates. Jack's team were up 2-0 and had about 10minutes to go. Kayla looked at Jack who was talking to his mate Jamie.  
  
"Kayla, I wander what boys talk about?" Erin said as she looked at Kayla and Gemz, "I mean I know that my Will talks about me all the time," she added staring at him with starry eyes.  
  
Gemz and Kayla looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "Yeah right Aire, more like sex," Kayla said. "And how many girls' they've screwed!" Gemz added with a little chuckle looking at Norrington.  
  
She wandered what people ever saw in him. He noticed her looking at him and stood still in a 'cool' way and winked at her. Just then the ball came flying towards him and hit him on the head making him stumble. Gemz, Kayla and Erin laughed at him. Kayla looked back at Jack with curiosity. She could tell that he was planning something.  
  
"Jamie, I bet ya that I can make Kayla rush over here and snog me right in front of her brother Norrington!" Jack said practically spitting out his name. "Ok, BUT you can't call her over or tell her what we're doing! Kapeesh?" Said Jamie knowing that Jack was very good at picking faults in what people said. "Savvy!" said Jack with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to where Gemz, Kayla and Aire were sat. "Gemma, can I talk to you please?" Elizabeth asked. Kayla looked at her with her mouth open. How could she have the nerve? "Why don't you just pi-," Gemz cut Kayla off before she could say anything else. "Kay, I got it," Gemz said as she got up and walked out of earshot of Kayla with Liz.  
  
"What do ya want?" Gemz asked Elizabeth very suspiciously. "Well I haven't got anything against you guys so I want to make amends of were things went wrong between us lot. I'm having a party tomorrow, why don't you come?" Elizabeth asked with a pout on her face. "I don't n-"Gemz started to say. "Look come and then if you want to leave then just leave," she said actually rather more convincing that Gemz would like to admit, "Kayla can bring Jack, Erin can bring Will and you can bring whatever guy it is this week!"  
  
Gemz headed back to Kayla and Aire (Erin). Gemz got back and told Kayla and Aire what her and Elizabeth had spoke about and Kayla was very suspicious.  
  
Kayla turned around to see Jack lying on the floor, she ran as fast as she could over to him. "Jack? Jack!?" Kayla said as she knelt down beside him, "Are you ok?" She asked as she pulled up his shirt revealing his tanned body. She stroked her hand down his chest and eight pack to check for any cuts or bruises. "Fine luv but I think I cut me lips. Can you check to see if they work for me?" he asked keeping the innocent look on his face. "Sure," she said as she leant down and gave him a little peck on the cheek but he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her to his lips and deepened the kiss. "Mm... ... ... I think they work!" Kayla stated as she broke the kiss, "and next time make it look like you actually did fall over. Remember you owe me!!!" she said knowing full well that he hadn't really hurt himself. Kayla got up and started to walk back over to Gemz but Norrington stood in her way. "Why and what do you see in him?" Norrington asked. "Firstly, it's none of your business. Secondly because I like him. No wait actually I love him and thirdly because you or any of your goons could never be the amount of a man that he is!" Kayla said as Jack started to walk over after hearing what she had said.  
  
He came up behind her put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Alright luv?" Jack asked. "Yeh fine," Kayla said giving him a little peck on the cheek. "Want something Sparrow?" Norrington spat. "Well I was gonna ask ya if ya had any fags but I decided to just get me girl instead," he said nuzzling into Kayla's neck. She knew he was smiling. Kayla looked at her brother (Norrington) and pulled an innocent face.  
  
Kayla walked back to Gemz and Aire only Aire wasn't there. "Where's Aire?" Kayla asked as she sat down next to Gemz. "She's with Will, they went behind the bike sheds to 'talk'," Gemz said giggling a little. "Well what are we waiting for?" Kayla said getting up and pulling Gemz after her.  
  
They both headed over to the bike sheds and looked around the corner and if they were talking then what the hell was snogging???? Will and Erin had their tongues down each other's throats.  
  
The bell went and Kayla and Gemz quickly ran back to the field to meet Aire. Erin came trotting up to meet her two best friends. Her lips were pink and swollen from where she had been kissing Will.  
  
"Hey. You ready?" Erin asked as if nothing had happened. Kayla and Gemz looked at each other bewildered.  
  
They all entered the form room together. They were all in the same form class now. Gemz used to be in a different form group then the rest of them because she was only 15 (same with David) but their form had forced the tutor to go into 'early retirement'. Well that's what the teachers said. Everyone knew that they had forced her to go back to rehab! So anyway the form group had been split up so Gemz, David and a few other's went to Kayla's form.  
  
Kayla and Jack were right at the back in the middle as usual with Elizabeth directly in front of Jack. Kayla was sat fidgeting when Mrs. Benzie came in. "Kayla the head wants to see you," Mrs. Benzie said.  
  
Kayla got up and Jack grabbed her waist, "I probably won't see you until tonight so I'll be around at 11. Ok?" Jack asked wanting to find out the problem. Kayla just nodded and headed out of the classroom. As soon as Kayla got there, her brothers were there. "Kayla are you ok?" Norrington asked as he stood up and hugged her. As much as she hated him, he was always there for her. Kayla didn't answer but she didn't know how much longer she could hold back the tears. She looked at Luke and saw that he had already been crying. All three of them had been coming to the office for the past 7weeks. Ever since her parents went missing. Kayla had been brought up to be a lady but everyone knew she would never be one. Norrington and Luke were only her stepbrothers. Kayla's dad had been married to their Mum for about 7years now. But no matter how much anybody tried to make her, Kayla would never belong on land. She had pirate in her blood and she longed for the sea.  
  
As they all sat in the office, the head told them that because Norrington was eldest, he had legal rights over them both unless they refused. The head asked if they had any other family, but Norrington butted in, "If we had any other family do you think that we would be in this mess?" Kayla didn't even realise that he had butted in as she was trying to remember. There was one person, Daryl or Lummy as everyone had called him. He was her cousin but she hadn't seen him in years. He had always told her, "If you ever need me, go to Tortuga, leave a message in the tavern on the coast and I will find you!"  
  
"I know, Daryl," Kayla said as she beamed in delight. Norrington looked like he would explode.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the two reviews LOL  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Thanks!! 


	3. Dark Allys

Chapter 3  
  
"What?" Norrington looked like he could kill. Lummy was the only person from Kayla's mum's side of the family that she kept in touch with. (Not including Shaun – Lummy's brother). "Look me and him have always got on so why not?" Kayla smiled at him. Luke was just sat in the corner on his own not saying anything.  
  
She knew he was a pirate and so did Norrington but he was too ashamed to tell. They sat and discussed what the arrangements would be.  
  
In French where Jack, Will and Erin were, Will and Erin were writing some notes.  
  
-Will; what do ya wanna do after school? -Erin; Dunno, but I definitely want to do something with you. -Will; Good, I don't wanna pressure you but are you ready? -Erin; Absolutely! How about you come to Kayla, Gemz's and my flat and I'll make sure they are not in. Then we can let the good times roll! About 9? -Will; Cool! I didn't want to make it seem like I was using you!  
  
The bell went and they met up with Gemz outside the school. They all went back to Gemz's flat and by the time they got there Kayla was already there. Erin had gone back to Will's house for a little while. Gemz invited Jack into the house but he told her that he would be over later. Then he headed home. Jack was walking home when he walked past a gang - Norrington's friends - and they came over and kicked him in the stomach. "What the f-"Jack started to say. "Look, you ever see my sister again and it will be a lot worse!" Norrington spat and left Jack with broken ribs on the ground. Norrington had a smile on his face and Jack was worried what he was going to do as he wasn't strong but he had a lot of mates from the football team.  
  
Jack got back to his house and phoned Kayla to tell him that he wouldn't be coming over. "Kayla, I'm sorry OW! I can't make it around tonight!" Jack said down the phone as he bent down to pick up his bag. "What's wrong?" Kayla asked referring to the OW! "I got beat up by a couple of lads but don't worry. I can't-" "What do ya mean beat up?" "It was just a couple of guys. Look calm down!" "You want me to calm down!" Kayla said and she slammed down the phone and grabbed her jacket and rushed over to Jack's house.  
  
Just beside the flat is a dark alley way and Kayla had no idea that somebody was watching her. "Perfect!" he whispered to no one.  
  
Kayla arrived at Jack's and he was in a bad way, so Kayla decided to stay the night or Jack would stay at hers.  
  
Back at the flat, Gemz was getting ready to go out with her mates. She was putting her make-up on when her favourite song – No doubt it's my life – came on and she started dancing. She looked in the mirror and saw someone else's reflection. "Oh, what do you want?" she said as she turned and stared at the man in front of her. The scare was obvious in her voice.  
  
"Oh well, I missed that night we had at Michaela's birthday. Remember?" "How can I forget? You and your mates started fucking with me!" Gemz held back the tears, as she didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry.  
  
"Now that's not the kind of language my girl uses is it?" he said as he walked towards her. She walked backwards until she was touching the wall and couldn't go any further away.  
  
"What do you want?" Gemz asked with ear presence in her voice. "You," was the answer she got. He leaned into kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
"Please just leave," she said as he pulled down her jacket revealing a long scar where she had tried to get away from him and his mates. "Wouldn't want a repeat performance now would we?" he asked her. "No," came Gemz's quiet voice. "Well then we'll make a deal. I get you else Sparrow gets another beating and Will gets an appointment in the gallows. Also there will be none of this flirting and tartness you've been showing ever since you met Jack! So I suggest you think wisely," with that he left and Gemz heard Kayla's voice shout up from downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So who is it who was in the room with Gemz??? What exactly happened at Kayla's party??? Well, find out next chappie. Member R&R!!!!!! Cheers! 


	4. Flash Backs and Brotherly love

Chapter 4  
  
Gemz rushed downstairs pulling her jacket back up over her arm. "Jack are you ok? Norrington told me!" Gemz said as she saw Jack. "What was he doing here?" Jack asked a bit confused. "He um... ...wanted to uh... ..." She was desperate to tell them. Jack interrupted though. "You two ain't together are ya?" anger was present in his voice. He couldn't believe the answer, "Yes."  
  
Jack flipped, "No, you can't!" he bellowed. "Why the hell not? You're nothing to do with my life. What are you me dad or somat? Go on Jack tell me? Huh?" Gemz was fed up with people telling her how to live her life. After all it was her life. Jack was past angry, he had just been beaten up by his girlfriend's brother's mates, then he was threatened by him and now this! "I have a huge part to do with yer life! I'm yer fucking brother," the instant he saw the look on Gemz's face he felt so guilty it was unbelievable, "Wait... ...Gemz!" but she ran out of the door. Jack ran after her and left a puzzled Kayla behind. "What has just happened?" Kayla asked herself.  
  
Jack was running after Gemz and as much as his ribs pained him, he caught up with her and pulled her into an alleyway in the town. It was dark so Gemz couldn't see. "No Norrington please don't," she said and Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the light. "Gemz it's me." "Jack!" Gemz said as she burst into tears from relief. Jack just held her for what seemed like hours. He took her to the docks and explained what had happened with their parents.  
  
"Your mam was great but you're more like ye dad. He was a pirate and died just before I came here. Your mam lived in Tortuga. She worked as a barmaid there and one night the inn was burnt. Your mam died in the fire but made me go with you. You was 2 and I was 5. We went to dad's ship but a ship was no place for a 2year old girl so we came to the port and looked around for a few days for a decent family. That's when we found the Turner's. They were decent. We left you on their doorstep. We sat in the bushes next to their house and watched them come outside and pick you up. It was so hard leaving ye there but we had te. Dad died in battle and I came 'ere. I had to stand by and watch ye grow up with the Turner's knowing that you would never again be as close to me as you were to Will. I knew it would be hard but I had no idea it would be as hard as it was. Then I started going to the school and then of course we got to be friends and then we ended up here. So now I've said me part now 'tis your turn. What happened with ye?" Jack said with pure concern in his voice.  
  
"But if I say then that means that you and Will will get beat and I know you're blood but Will has been like a brother to me. Literally!" Gemz said. "Luv, I swear no one will ever hurt ya again, I swear. Please tell me!" "Ok but don't go getting' yerself killed aite?" she said with more concern for Will then Jack. "Ok, I'll try," Jack, said with his famous smile. "It was last year at Kayla's party," ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gemz oh my God guess what?" Erin said. "What?" Gemz said. "Norrington fancies you. I just found out," Erin was the type to gossip. They were all stood on the dance floor dancing and Norrington was staring at Gemz. Gemz was wearing a low cut top and a mini skirt as was Erin and Kayla. Everyone stopped dancing and then announced that they would be playing spin the bottle. They were all sat in a circle and the bottle was in the middle. Kayla spun it and it had landed on Gemz. "Right Gemz, to start off the game, I dare you to snog Mini," she said as she knew that neither of them would object, "tongues and all," she added quickly. After a couple of times it had landed on Kayla and David, Erin and Will etc but after a while it landed on Gemz and Mini again. Everyone kept saying it was fate and all and then Norrington got up and went. Everyone knew that he was jealous and that he couldn't handle seeing Gemz snog anyone else.  
  
They carried on playing. Gemz said that she needed some fresh air so she got up and went outside when all she really needed was a fag. She didn't want to tell Kayla 'cus Kayla thought she had stopped. She went out to the car and got a fag. Norrington and his mates were sat on the field bench. As Gemz walked back she saw that Norrington wasn't there and figured that he had gone back inside. She had to walk over the field so she started to walk over and they all started whistling at her. She turned around only to come face to face with Norrington. His mates started walking over. There were only about 3 of them.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as she turned and started walking off again. Norrington grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "That ain't the way to get a girl's attention mate," Gemz said as she turned to walk again but Norrington didn't let go. He took her over out the way with the help of his mates and... ... ... ... ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gemz couldn't carry on and Jack could see that. Gemz had tears rolling down her cheeks and Jack hugged her again. Jack wanted his revenge. Not only was he fucking with him but his sister aswel. Literally!!!  
  
Sorry bout this chappie but it will be explained more in the story"" There wil be more romance, specially for Gemz!! Lol!! 


	5. Final Straw

Disclaimer-blah blah blah....don't own anyone

Chapter 5

When they got home, Kayla ran straight over to her best friend. 'Babes? Are you alright?' Jack just rolled his eyes, 'Women' he muttered and winked at Gemz as Kayla hugged her. Jack headed straight to Kayla's room to get out of the way of the two girls.

Jack, being the gentleman that he is, made a bed on the floor and laid down when Kayla finished interrogating her friend. He pretended he was asleep. After about 10 minutes, she was sound asleep.

Jack got up to check on Gemz and she was in her bed crying. Jack sat on the edge of her bed and held her until she fell asleep.

He left the room after an hour where Gemz had finally fallen asleep being exhausted from crying, and headed back to his room where he found Kayla snuggled up in his bed.

'Well Jack looks like you've lost your touch. I'm easily bored when we have sex, women need satisfying Jack and im thinking about getting a lit'ul bit on the side until you can pleasure me' Jack just looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

As he lay in his bed curled up to Kayla he was tired from a very eventful night and fell asleep almost instantly.

Kayla awoke to find herself cuddled up to Jack which she had absolutely no problems with (who would?)

Her stomach instantly urged and she ran to the bathroom. Her stomach heaved until she felt hands come from behind her and hold her hair out of the way for her.

'That's the last fucking time I'm eating for Gibbs Jack! He's given me food poisoning!!' As Jack brushed his teeth, Kayla ran herself a bath.

'Everything alright Luv?' he asked. 'Fine sweetie' she replied.

They got ready for school and Gemz stayed very close to Jack until Norrington came to get her to show her off to his mates. She had been waiting for Jack at the canteen when Norrington came to get her.

Jack came out of the canteen and couldn't see Gemz anywhere. 'Shit!' and trust him to stay it just as Mrs. Benzie came out with a bottle of water in her hand. 'Jack Sparrow! Lunchtime detention in my room...now!' she said as she shooed him to her room. 'Bu-Bu-But' Jack tried to get out. 'But nothing, go now!' she shouted as he trudged up the stairs, not seeing Norrington's evil smirk.

When he got upstairs he noted Mrs. Benzie hadn't followed him. 'When will they learn?' he ask himself and detoured to find Gemz.

'Thank Christ' he said to himself as he noticed Gemz with Norrington. He made casual talk with Gemz, when she mouthed to him help; he noticed he was holding her wrist very tight.

'Uh, I don't suppose you know where Kayla is?' he asked looking at Gemz. 'Yeah she's in-oh you don't know where it is, hold on' she turned to Norrington. 'Im going to show Jack where Kayla us ok?' she asked acting like he was some kind of master or something. 'Ok but I want you straight back' she nodded about to leave with Jack when Norrington held onto her wrist pulling her back and kissed her with tongue and all. Jack cringed and covered his eyes.

Jack was glad she was ok. 'Did they do anything?' he asked as he noticed her limping, he lifted her skirt a small way up and noticed the cut coming form her thigh.

'That's it, come on!' he stomped off and got all his mates including Will and headed for Norrington. 'Oi! You lot, us and you lot after school savvy?!' Jack shouted and Norrington agreed.

Gemz shock his arm 'No wait, what happens if we lose?' Gemz said as she looked petrified as she had no clue as to what he would do to her (referring to Norry)


	6. Bloody Battles

Disclaimer...You already no. I wish I wish and dreaming to look like.

Chapter 6

AT lunch the next day, everyone, and I mean everyone had been bruised and battered.

Jack was worst off, he lasted the whole battle, the battle plan was, some start and then half way through the rest came in. Jack and Will stayed the whole time but Jack whooped some serious ass. Jack already had some broken ribs previous so now they were totally fucked. He also had a hug gash down his arm and forehead and will had a gash down the side of his stomach.

Norry hadn't turned up to school that day. Jack hadn't gone easy on him, Norry had a broken nose, leg, arm and two black eyes (he's evil) and some bruised balls (mentally cringe)

As the day went on, Gemz was more confident and went toilet only to find Norry in the art corridor (where the toilets were) She quickly turned to run but Norry grabbed her.

'That was a very good little trick you pulled there yesterday' he said as he slammed her against the wall with a satisfying crunch. 'I didn't mean for him to find out. He just saw the cut an assumed!' Gemz said as she actually tried to plead more for her life then anything.

'Well how did he know it was a trick between us to? See you can't answer that can you?' he spat 'it was you weren't it'

'Im sorry' Gemma said ass she cowered, somehow Norry seemed to grow 10 feet tall. 'You are going to use that sweet innocence of yours and tell him that we are still together' he said looking down at her. 'He wont believe me' she said as she looked straight back. He punched her head straight into the wall behind her and she fell to the ground.

'Well I suggest you MAKE him'

He turns his attitude and helps her up.

'Look at you' he says in a 'friendly' voice. 'Go to the toilets and clan yourself up Give them a nice excuse about your little bruise there. If you go back o class like that then people defiantly won't believe you about us will they? Then you'll be in trouble. I will be around the flat tonight at 9. I'll see you tonight' Norry then grabs her and kisses her throughly.

Gemz felt used and abused. 'Why me?'

Elizabeth had been watching and decided to get Kayla out of the picture. If Gemz was taken then Kayla would go after her. Without a doubt. She smiled to herself.


End file.
